Hybrids
There are currently three types of Oddlander hybrids that have been documented. Born Hybrids, Fusion Hybrids, and Corruption Hybrids. Born Hybrids These are hybrids born to a mixed parent coupling. IE one Oddlander and one Non-Oddlander species. Depending on which creature births the new entity can change a lot of factors about the hybrid. Oddlander Born Hybrid These hybrid types tend to benefit the most from hybrid vigor and have the strongest magical capabilities. These hybrids almost always come from eggs laid by an Oddlander. A large amount of the time these hybrids may be born as shapes. Though it is possible for the offspring to look like the father. These babies have a lower mortality rate compared to pure-blooded Oddlanders thanks to hybrid vigor. Though their dietary needs may differ quite a bit. Most offspring are able to assume different forms but this is not always the case. Non-Oddlander Born Hybrid Non-Sentient Species Depending on the host, the new life can come out very differently. Non-sentient breedings can result in horribly mutated creatures or entirely new creatures IE: A Sphynx. Or a mutated rat monster. These offspring almost never come out in the form of shape creatures. Though when they do these creatures tend to have the most sentience. Sentient Species Pairings with a sentient species tend to be less mutated and better off through the reasoning behind this is unknown. Depending on the species the offspring may still be badly mutated or rather normal looking. It seems to vary. These hybrids do not always have access to magic or may have latent magical powers that manifest later in life. Corruption Hybrids There are three kinds of corruption hybrid types documented. Type A Type A is the weakest of the types and the easiest to create. When a creature is forced to consume large amounts of corruption it can temporarily or permanently change their anatomy. Most of the changes are internal with the possibility to rot the body from the inside out over a progressive amount of time unless special care is given by the Oddlander who did it. This is usually to create a forced incubator or done by inexperienced Oddlanders. Type B Type B is created from prolonged exposure to corruption in small doses. This can convert a creature or human into a demon similar to an Incubus/succubus. Many of the changes are external with some internal changes. These changes are permanent and the host may gain some interesting powers and abilities. Type C Type C is the rarest of the types and most difficult to create. When the corruption is distilled to a more stable pure form taken in small doses it can turn its user into aa near eldrich level Oddlander depending on the source of the corruption. Corruption from an eldritch Tier Oddlander can convert its user into an eldritch level. The user won't be a true shape monster as they'll never gain the form but they'll gain quite the demonic appearance. If the user is originally magically inclined this effect is enhanced massively compared to a non-magic user. Fusion Hybrids Fusion hybrids are the rarest type of hybrid in existence. The fusion alone has the possibility to kill the host. Fusing requires a powerful bond between an Oddlander and a non-oddlander species. (Sentient). Fusing is usually a thing that happens on an eldritch tier Oddlander's death especially if it's a traumatic death. Unless the recipient of the extreme power/energy is a magic user the probability of dying is even higher. Currently, there is only one recorded Fusion Type A hybrid in existence. Type A Basically, the Oddlander's entire being and existence is transferred to a new host. This can greatly change the host's outward appearance. This is usually a last resort type of thing. The entire experience can be extremely traumatic. Until the host stabilizes the power can cause a horrible internal burning feeling from the sheer amount of raw power. Type B Type B fusion is when an oddlander influences another being via magic or making a deal of sorts. (Not always a deal, it depends on the oddlander) This does have the consequence of the other being dieing if the oddlander where to die. This type of pact can only be made with the strongest of oddlanders in existence. Over time the other entity will slowly change and gain new powers including a shape form. Though this is progressive and takes time and training. It's a much safer type of fusion than Type A. Type B leaves both entities separate. This is a type of soul bonding that leaves both entities with their souls permanently bound till death. If the oddlander dies the other entity will also die, Vice versa. Type C Coming Soon Side Effects from Fusion * Side effects of the fusion include the inability to control the new destructive power * Taking on fragments of memories from the original Oddlander * Shifting between forms * Catastrophic power flares * Instability * Pain * involuntary and uncontrolled plane/dimension shifting